The Treasure Of Peppa/Transcript
Prologue Captain Horse: This be the perfect spot to bury me treasure. Horse Crew: We agree! Argh! Captain Horse: Now we need to go to the ship. The navy be coming! Pirate crew mate: Is the map water proof? Captain Horse: Of course. To the ship The pirate crew gets on the ship and starts to sail off. Navy General: Stop and hand over the map in the name of the king! That was our treasure! Captain Horse: I stole it fair and square. Navy General: Just give it to us! Captain Horse: Never! (throws water proof map into ocean) Navy General: (shoots Captain Horse) Screen goes black and the title screen shows up. Part 1 Peppa: I want to go on an adventure! Suzy: Look What I found! Peppa: A treasure map! And it says, "This map will lead you to The Treasure Of Peppa". It's named after me! Suzy: Or someone else named Peppa. Peppa: But the point is that we get to go on a treasure hunt. Suzy: I will go round up our friends! (whistles club whistle) Danny: I over heard this map buisness. My grandad hopefully won't mind me using his new boat. He always has his old one. Grandad Dog: I overheard that you needed my new boat. Suzy: Yes! We need to find the treasure of Peppa! Grandad Dog: My new boat has a sat nav. Put in the map into a slot and it will show you how to get there. So they put in the map and got a job plan made. George=2nd captain, Rebecca=helmsman, Peppa=captain, Suzy=first mate, Danny=radar tracker, Pedro=lookout, and Zoe=cook. Rebbecca: What's a helmsman? Zoe: Its the person driving the boat. Peppa: Am I really the captain? Grandad Dog: Of course! The treasure has your name! So everyone except Grandad Dog set sail with Captain Peppa. Part 2 Everyone is inside. Suzy: Arr! What are we going to do Captain Peppa? Peppa: Well, we shall sail where we need to and find the treasure! Danny: I see something on the radar coming this way. It's a giant squid. No, a colossal squid. Suzy: No, it's bigger than either of those. Pedro: Some tentlecales are coming up the boat's sides Suzy: Is it a-? Peppa: I'm afraid so. KRAKEN!!!!! George: kwacen! Peppa: All crewmates get to your battle stations! Rebecca: I'm putting the boat on autopilot! I have a harpoon! Danny: Fire! All the crew fires at the fierce kraken, but it stays strong and has one more grip on the tiny vessel. Peppa: I'm going in! (jumps into krakens mouth with tank of acid in hand) Suzy: NO! Kraken: SCREEE! (lets go of boat and sinks to the bottom of the ocean, dead) George: Peppa, dead? WAAAAAA! Suzy: PEPPA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Peppa: (walks up beside her) George, Suzy, what's wrong? Suzy: Peppa? But how-? Peppa: That was a boxing dummy with a can of acid! Suzy: YAY! George: Peppa! Oink! Peppa: Now to get on with the adventure! Part 3 Danny: We need to set down the anchor for some rest. I have sea legs! Peppa: That island looks nice. Let's rest there. Rebecca: That's Treasure Island! Peppa: Everyone off! Everyone gets off. Danny: Use this shovel Peppa! Peppa: (digs a hole) I found the treasure! Suzy: What is is? Peppa: Let's see (opens chest) All: Ooooooooo! Peppa: It's a chest with gold coins and diamonds and some chocolate coins that never go bad and some emeralds! Suzy: Let's take the treasure home and split it. So they go home. Part 4 The crew is going to split the treasure evenly. Pedro: What shall we do with the extra bit that can't be shared evenly? Peppa: To Pirate Island! Suzy: We just came back from there! Peppa: That was Treasure Island. Grandad Dog: Lets set sail! After they go to Pirate Island, Peppa: Now let's make a small treasure and map. (makes treasure and water proof map) Suzy: What shall it be called? Peppa: The Treasure Of Pirate Island! Zoe: I bought you all some swords! But be careful with them. They're real, just like we're are now real pirates! Peppa: Lets go home. All for one? Suzy: And one for all! All: ARRR! (puts swords togheter) THE END Deleted Scenes *There was a scene where the crew got attacked by cannibals but it was taken out. *There was a scene where a storm attacked the ship but it was removed for the sake of the crew getting home without sinking. Category:Transcripts